Stay Close, Don't Go
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Untuk fic ini saya tidak bisa menuliskan summary-nya. Bingung! Oneshot -super- pendek dan songfic gaje bin abal.


**Stay Close, Don't Go**

Disclaimer : sampe kapanpun juga tetep punyanya Masashi sensei.

Pair : NaruSaku slight SasuNaru

Rated : T

Genre : friendship, little bit romance maybe?

Warning : AU. Oneshot. Typo, OOC, gaje, berantakan, amburadul, dll, dkk, dst.

**Author Notes : **Ini pesenan sii niichan. Ya ampuuunn.. mimpi apa saya sampai menulis –baca: mengetik– fic straight pair? Saya bahkan ragu apa ini bisa disebut straight pair atau tidak. Kalau bukan karena sii niichan yang coretmaksacoret pesen ini fic, saya mungkin ga akan bikin straight pair. But thanks to him, saya belajar banyak dari pembuatan fic ini. Oh ya, disini memakai Naruto POV.

Niichan : Nih pesenanmu; songfic lagu Secondhand, Stay Close, Don't Go. Saya tidak menerima flame darimu! Awas kalau kau metertawaiku karena menulis fic straight pair seperti ini! =3=

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Tatapanku masih mengarah lurus pada sloki di hadapanku yang separuh kosong. Separuh? Sepertinya aku baru saja mengisi sloki itu beberapa menit yang lalu dan belum menyentuhnya lagi, kenapa tinggal separuh? Heh, sepertinya aku mulai mabuk.

"Sudah cukup, Naruto. Semua ini tak akan merubah apapun!" seru wanita anggun yang duduk dihadapanku.

"Aku tahu, Sakura. Tapi aku tak bisa berhenti melakukannya walaupun aku mau," balasku dengan suara parau, mungkin efek terlalu banyak menenggak vodka.

"Aku bisa menggantikannya untukmu, Naruto. Kau tak harus seperti ini.." Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Oh, tidak. Sakura, kumohon, jangan menangis. Aku tak mau melihat air mata siapaun kecuali air mataku sendiri. Tidak, jangan. Kau membuatku merasa bersalah karena sudah menghancurkan semuanya; perasaanku, dan bahkan perasaanmu hanya karena lelaki seperti dia. Ya, dia, lelaki yang sudah meninggalkanku tanpa perpisahan apapun. Dia, lelaki yang kucintai. Dia, yang sudah membuatku kacau dan sering pergi ke pub tiap malam.

"Maafkan aku," bisikku di telinganya yang kini ada didalam pelukanku. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku, merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya, menunggu hingga dia membalas pelukanku.

"Aku sudah menghancurkan semuanya, aku memang egois, aku bodoh.. Tapi aku yakin kalau kau tahu, aku berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik untuk menghapus sosoknya dari benakku. Aku berusaha sekeras yang aku bisa. Sakura, maafkan aku.."

Dia memelukku dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Isaknya mulai terdengar di telingaku.

Aku memang bodoh, bisa-bisanya percaya pada kata-katanya, pada semua janjinya yang ternyata palsu. Sasuke, lelaki yang kucintai, meninggalkanku seminggu yang lalu, tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dia pergi meninggalkanku, mematahkan ikrar janji setia yang selalu dibisikkannya padaku tiap aku menjelang tidur. Dia pergi, mematahkan janjinya bahwa dia akan selalu ada disampingku dan menemaniku. Dia..

"Kau masih punya aku, Naruto. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu," ucap Sakura di pelukanku.

Aku membelai helai rambut merah mudanya dengan sebelah tanganku.

_' Aku harap kau juga tak meninggalkanku, Sakura. Jangan pernah pergi meninggalkanku. Karena hanya kau yang aku miliki sekarang. Hanya kau yang mampu meluluhkan hatiku yang kembali membatu setelah kepergiannya..'_

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku, Sakura.." bisikku.

**.**

Setelah menghabiskan berpuluh sloki vodka, aku memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke apartemenku sebelum kesadaranku menghilang. Kini aku dan Sakura tengah duduk di dalam taxi yang mengantar kami pulang. Sakura sudah tertidur disebelahku, sepertinya dia kelelahan setelah mencariku yang tiba-tiba menghilang –sebelum akhirnya menemukanku di pub tadi–. Dengan perlahan kulingkarkan sebelah tanganku di pinggangnya, sementara sebelah lagi mengusap lembut tiap helai rambutnya. Kepalanya bersandar di bahuku, sementara matanya terpejam, menghalangiku melihat kilau emerald miliknya.

Haruno Sakura. Dia sahabat kentalku. Dia yang mengenalkanku padanya, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia juga yang menjodohkanku dengan lelaki dingin itu. Dia yang –secara tidak langsung– memberiku jalan untuk mencintai Sasuke.

Aku tahu, Sakura sebenarnya memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari seorang teman padaku. Ya, dia mencintaiku. Aku berkata seperti ini bukan tanpa alasan, semua temanku –bahkan Sasuke– tahu akan hal ini. Aku pun selalu membuka hati untuk perasaannya. Aku tak mau mengecewakannya, apalagi menyakitinya. Dia satu-satunya orang yang selalu ada disisiku dalam keadaan apapun. Tapi, aku belum bisa menumbuhkan perasaan apapun padanya. Makin kucoba, pergolakan batinku malah makin besar. Aku tidak –atau mungkin belum– bisa mencintainya.

Tapi, entah kenapa, aku selalu yakin kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Hubungan kami akan selalu baik-baik saja, bagaimanapun keadaannya. Selalu ada hal yang bisa membuatku yakin akan hal itu. Bahkan setelah aku menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, hubunganku dengan Sakura tak banyak berubah. Kami tetap dekat, sering mengobrol, bertukar cerita, dan melakukan kehebohan bersama.

'I'm not the only one for you, but you're the only one for me'. Satu kalimat sederhana itu menjelaskan hubungan kami. Aku mungkin memang bukan untuknya, tapi dia satu-satunya yang terbaik untukku. Karena hanya dia yang mampu dan mau menerimaku dengan semua hal yang ada padaku, tanpa terkecuali. Hanya dia yang mau menerimaku setelah hubunganku dengan Sasuke terungkap. Hanya dia yang menatapku dengan 'normal'. Hanya dia yang kupercaya. Hanya dia, sahabat untukku..

**End**

**Author Notes **: pendek? Sengaja. Gaje? Memang, heuheu. Maaf, saya tidak pandai mendeskripsikan bagaimana hubungan seorang sahabat, karena sejujurnya saya bukan tipe orang yang percaya dengan kata 'persahabatan'. Jangan tanyakan alasannya, karena saya tidak akan mau menjelaskan apapun mengenai hal ini.

Baiklah, apa ada yang bersedia memberikan review? ^^


End file.
